1. Field
Aspects according to embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for forming a glass. More particularly, aspects according to embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for forming a glass of a portable or mobile phone (e.g., a cellular phone).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a glass for a portable or mobile phone (e.g., a cellular phone) may include edges having a rounded shape. For example, the edges of the glass may be bent using a forming apparatus.
The edges of the glass may be bent (or formed) using a mold having a rounded portion corresponding to the rounded shape of the edges of the glass. Therefore, the edges of the glass may be formed through contact with an entire surface of the rounded portion of the mold.
However, when the glass has an uneven thickness, for example, due to a machining tolerance of the mold, a thickness tolerance of the glass, etc., a load (or pressure used to mold the glass) may be too concentrated on a thin portion of the glass that contacts the rounded portion of the mold. The concentrated load may result in scratches in the glass.